1. Field of Invention
The field of the invention relates, in general, to a tamper resistant pouch that restricts removal of the contents of the pouch when used in conjunction with a belt or strap. More particularly, the invention provides for a tamper resistant carrying pouch for a small electronic device that can be secured to a child so that a parent may be alerted if the child wanders out of a specified range or falls into a body of water.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In today's world, child safety is a growing concern that most parents take seriously. With the recent increase in crimes against children and reports of terrible accidents occurring to children who wander into dangerous situations, there exists a need for a device to alert parents or guardians that a child has left a prescribed area or fallen into a hazard. One such device is a pager device worn by a child that transmits a constant signal to a receiver unit worn by the parent. If the transmitted signal is weakened by the child leaving a designated area or falling into a hazard, then the parent's receiver unit sounds an alert signal so that the parent can assist the child. For the unit to operate properly or to be effective, the child's transmitter unit must stay secured to the child. If the child is curious and removes the device to inspect it or play with it, then the intended purpose of the device is defeated when the child discards or accidentally drops the device. Additionally, a criminal with malicious intent might discard the device in order to perpetrate a crime against the child.
In view of the fact that there are many dangers in today's world that a child may encounter, there exists a need for a tamper resistant pouch to carry a pager device for a child's safety.
The prior art has heretofore afforded various apparatuses to carry pager devices or other objects. Many of these apparatuses are designed to attach to a belt or strap. However, none of these apparatuses are designed so that once attached or secured, they are extremely difficult to open. Thus, with the prior art devices, removal of the contents of the pouch apparatus is not restricted.
The instant invention solves this problem by providing for a pouch that, when secured, restricts removal of the contents therein. Thus, the instant invention provides for a tamper resistant pouch for a child security device that restricts the removal of the contents from the pouch.